Ice cold heart
by vhdc1234
Summary: Ice King accidently made a dauther with a new spell. What would happen if she traveled all over Ooo.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Ooo. Finn and Jake had gone out adventuring. Ice King was trying to see why all his plans backfired. Right when he was about to give up, she had a brilliant idea. He grabbed random supplies out of her closet and started to dig throught them. He finally found what he was looking for. A small piece of ice. He brought it to his living room and set it down on the floor.

"Ok. Let's see if this spell works." He zapped a huge lightning bolt and hit the small piece of ice. Instantly, it started to expand. It grew into the size of a person. Arms and legs started to form. Its body took the shape of a small girl, in between the age of 13 or 14. A crown formed on her head. Her face showed up last of all. Ice king took a close look at her. She had snow white, wavy hair that reached her sholders. A blue dress that touched the floor. The crown on her head was the same one that PB had. And her skin was pale blue.

"…Dad?" she said in a sweet voice. Ice knig blinked a few times. He was having a hard time figuring this out. _Aww man. I did the wrong spell. __That was supposed to make a giant ice monster. This made a girl_. He thought.

"Who are you?" Ice king asked.

"You name me. You're the one who brought me here." she said. Ice king thought about it for a minute.

"Oh. How about Gunter. That's so cute." He said. She looked at him in confusion.

"How about Icy Snow. I like that." she said. Ice knig shrugged. She tooked the criwn off her head.

"Am I a princess?" she asked. Ice king nodded.

"You are princess of the ice and snow. Or Ice Princess for short." She flew over to the window. Then, she flew out. She was heading strait for the Candy Kingdom. Icy flew in and everyone looked at her. She was so distracted by all the people, that she bump rigjt in to princess bubblegum.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was flying. …Wait, where's my crown?" Icy yelled. Ice princess searched all over for it, until she found it in the candy fountain. She put it on. Princess Bubblegum stared at her in confusion. _Who is this girl? And why does she look so much like the ice king?_ PB thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Icy grabbed her crown and put it on. She was about to fly of when she felt a hand on her sholder. She turned around to see the girl she just bumped into.

"Uhh hello? May I help you?" Icy asked.

"Who are you? You look alot like the Ice King." said PB. Icy smiled at her fathers name.

"I'm Icy Snow the princess of ice and snow and daughter of the ice king. Or Ice princess for short." Icy said. PB gasped. _Ice king has a daughter. Is she evil? Well, she hasn't frozen anything yet, thats good._ Thought PB.

"I'm Princess Bubblegum. Ruler of the candy kingdom. Can I ask you a few questions?" asked PB. Icy nodded. She followed PB inside the huge castle. A few candy people were looking at her with fear. PB lead her to her lab and had her sit down in a chair. PB pulled out a clipboard.

"First question. Where did you come from?" asked PB.

"My dad made me with his magic an hour ago." said icy. PB wrote something down on her clipboard.

"Next question. Why did your dad make you?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that he didn't mean to. He did the wrong spell and here I am." The questions kept going on for about 10 minutes until PB got up and called someone on her candy phone. She talked to some boy named Finn and told him to come over. Icy sat in her chair looking board. A minute later a boy Icy's age walked in. His eye's widen when he saw Icy.

"PB, who's she?" he asked.

"Finn, this is Ice princess, or icy as she likes to be called. She's ice kings daughter." PB said.

"WHAT! ICE KING'S DAUGHTER! WHAT'S THAT MONSTER DOING HERE!" Finn took out his demon blood sword and pointed it at icy. Icy flinched. She leaped out of her chair and back up against the wall. Finn ran to attack her, but PB stopped him.

"FINN. CALM DOWN. SHE IS NOT EVIL!" Finn stopped. He looked at PB and back at icy, who was cowerding against the wall. He put away his sword and took a step twords icy. She flinched again and threw a ice bolt at him, but it disintegrated in midair. Icy screemed.

"MY POWERS. I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE."

"Why? What's wrong?" PB asked. Icy was freaking out.

"I can't be out of the cold for long or else my powers stop working. I need to get back to the ice kingdom." With that, Icy flew out the window and headed twards the ice kingdom.

-Ice Kingdom-

Icy flew in the ice castle, tears about to flow out. Gunter was in the room with her. She (**I think gunter's a she because she layed an egg**) saw icy about to cry and went to comfert her. Icy hugged Gunter and cried into her feathers. Ice King heard her sobbing and rushed into the room. Icy saw him and rushed to him. She sqeezed him tightly.

"Daddy. It was horrible. Some boy about my age named Finn attacked my because I'm your daughter. HE HATES ME AND CALLED ME A MONSTER!" she cried in between sobs. Once Ice King heard this he became eraged. He let go of his daugher and flew to the Grasslands.

-Grasslands-

Ice King flew to Finn and Jake's Tree house. (**Jake is on a date with Lady**) Finn was inside playing BMO, when Ice King flew in. Finn got up and grabbed his sword.

"Ice King. What are you doing here!" Finn yelled. Ice King shot an Ice bolt at him. Finn dodged it.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY DAUGHTER A MOSTER!" Ice King yelled.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Review.**


	3. Warning

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. YOU MIGHT THINK THAT THIS IS A RUMOR OR A CRULE JOKE WELL ITS NOT THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO ARE TRYING TO SHUT DOWN FANFICTION WE NEED ALL OF YOU TO SIGN A PATITION SO OUR BELOVED FANFICTION CAN LIVE PLEASE SIGN THE PATITION SO WE CAN SAVE THIS WEBSITE**


End file.
